king_of_piratefandomcom-20200216-history
Arena
The Arena is a key battle feature of Sailing World. Overview Honor The currency earned from these battles are called Honor. Honor is achieved from winning and losing battle. Winning giving you X honor and losing giving you 50 honor Honor is also given every hour based on your arena rank. Belly Along with honor, belly can be won from the arena. This is only achieved from winning and losing battles. Winning giving you 3 belly and losing giving you 2 belly. Beginner Arena As soon as you start the game and require the level to unlock the arena, you will be placed in a group separate from players who have played longer than a week or two. This way you have time to strengthen your team. Rewards Advancing Gems Basic equipment need to evolve character cards. 5 advance gems - 100 honor (can be purchased 10 times daily) 10 advance gems - 200 honor (can be purchased 10 times daily) 50 advance gems - 1000 honor (can be purchased 5 times daily) 100 advance gems - 2000 honor (can be purchased 3 times daily) 500 advance gems - 10000 honor (can be purchased 1 time daily) Belt Leather Belt gives hp and initial rage. Can be upgraded in Franky's R&D Room (Forge) World Cup shorts give a lot more hp compared to normal belt and more initial rage. Leather Belt - 2000 honor (can be purchased 99 times daily) Design: Lv. 2 - 4000 honor (can be purchased 99 times daily) Design: Lv. 3 - 8000 honor (can be purchased 99 times daily) Design: Lv. 4 - 16000 honor (can be purchased 99 times daily) Design: Lv. 5 - 32000 honor (can be purchased 99 times daily) World Cup Shorts - honor 88888 (can be purchased once) Exp Fruit Card that gives huge exp to selected card. Exp Fruit - 100 honor (can be purchased 2 times daily) S Exp Fruit - 500 honor (can be purchased 1 time daily) Character Card Bellamy - 19800 honor (can be purchased once) Smoker - 19800 honor (can be purchased once) Lucchi - 28000 honor (can be purchased once) Laffite - 58000 honor (can be purchased once) Character Shards Doku Q - 2000 honor (can be purchased 5 times daily) Burgess - 2000 honor (can be purchased 5 times daily) Moria - 2000 honor (can be purchased 5 times daily) History Via the history button you can observe your previous fights. You can see if you have been attacked or if you attacked someone else and the result of the fight is shown. Note: This list clears itself sometimes without a known reason. Great Pirates Using the Great Pirates button you can see the top10 Pirates in the Arena on your server. you can only see the too 10 player. Buddies Using the Buddies-Button you can see a list of all your friends in the order they appear in the arena. on the lefg site is the place in your friends-ranking and on the right site is the rank in the global ranking. you can see all player in your list. Category:Content Category:Characters